Tempo de paz
by socordia
Summary: O acordo com os Quileute pela perspectiva de Rosalie. ExR, fluffy.


**Disclaimer: **Noop; _Twilight_ e afins não me pertencem. E eu não ganho um mísero centavo para escrever.

**N/A.: **Oi, gente! Eu meio que escrevi essa fic pro oscar de fanfics do fruttoproibito, e resolvi postar aqui! o/

É a minha primeira RosexEmm, então deve tá meio estranha... ;~

Enfim, saudades de vocês!!

Antes que vocês me matem, e já postei _TMY2_, e comecei outra fic; a idéia da nova me surgiu enquanto eu via o último episódio da segunda temporada de _Buffy._ E terá uma grande dose do seriado... xD'

Deixem reviews, huh?

**Tricks or treats!**

**_Tia Lulii_**

* * *

**_Tempo de paz._**

**Capítulo único.**

Eu sabia que era necessário, mas eu não queria ir. Carlisle falara que era para a nossa estadia ali ser mais pacífica, para que pudéssemos viver como humanos normais.

Mas a questão é: _nós não somos _humanos normais.

Nossa pele é mais fria, nós somos mais bonitos, eles nos evitam. Era impossível vivermos como tais já que eles tinham medo de nós.

Emmett, assim como eu, era contra aquilo tudo.

"Por que nós simplesmente não os matamos todos?", ele perguntou, como se aquilo resolvesse todos os problemas.

"Porque é errado, Emmett", Edward rosnara.

Quando o assunto era mencionado a minha frente, eu simplesmente o ignorava.

Não parecia certo para mim vampiros e lobisomens viverem em harmonia; nós éramos inimigos mortais, devíamos matar uns aos outros, da forma mais dolorosa possível.

"Se tudo fosse pela regra natural, Rose," respondeu Edward a esse meu pensamento, "nós deveríamos rasgar gargantas de humanos e beber o sangue direto de seus corações."

Eu odiava quando Edward estava certo; o pior era que isso acontecia a maior parte do tempo.

O que mais me aborrecia em Edward era o fato de que ele me ignorara completamente como mulher antes de Emmett. Agora que eu tinha Emmett, eu nem ligava mais para isso, mas antes do ataque do urso, isso me incomodava profundamente.

Edward era cavalheiro demais para comentar sobre aquilo, então eu nunca tive uma resposta concreta dele acerca disso.

Edward sempre fora muito reservado; reservado _demais_. Eu sei que, a propósito do seu dom, ele deveria ser quieto, para não cometer alguma gafe.

Mesmo assim, a quietude de Edward, que geralmente não me incomodava, estava tornando-se insuportável enquanto íamos nos encontrar com os lobos.

_Edward, está tudo bem?_ – perguntei, por pensamento, pela milésima vez.

"Preocupada com alguém além de você, Rosalie?", ele rosnou mal-humorado.

Eu recuei. Edward era muito gentil; o que acontecera para aquela mudança repentina?

"Desculpe, Rose. Não foi minha intenção magoá-la."

Eu suspirei. Ele era definitivamente estranho. Compreendo que era pelo fato dele ser o único sozinho na família, mas não lhe era necessário ser tão rude.

"Ouviu algo, querido?", Esme perguntou, uma ruga de preocupação fincada em sua testa, enquanto ela parava, a meio caminho de onde os lobos esperavam-nos.

A maioria da matilha, que não era muito grande, estava em sua forma lupina, com saliva escorrendo pelo canto de suas bocarras cheias de dentes afiados.

Dentes esses especializados em rasgar carne vampírica.

Parei de andar, com os olhos levemente arregalados de pavor.

Por instinto, puxei o ar para dentro de meus pulmões, como faria um humano normal.

Arrependi-me instantaneamente; o _cheiro_ dos lobos entrou juntamente com ar. Era o pior odor que eu já sentira; parecia-me carne queimada com corpo em decomposição _e_ cachorro molhado. Um gigante cachorro molhado.

"Rose, o que aconteceu?", Emmett perguntou preocupado, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

Eu pus a mão na garganta, sentindo repulsa ao aspirar o mesmo ar do que aqueles lobisomens.

Eu não me reconhecia mais ali; eu estava apavorada e aquilo não era normal.

Aspirei o ar mais uma vez, em busca de um resquício limpo de oxigênio; o cheiro que provinha dos transformados me deixava enjoada, a ponto de fazer minha cabeça girar.

Atirei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Emmett, tentando conter um soluço.

"Rose? Você está _chorando_?", ele parecia surpreso e chocado. "Você nunca é assim! Vai se acovardar diante desses lobinhos?", ele fez graça.

Eu ri e respirei mais algumas vezes, até que o pavor saiu de mim.

_Finalmente._

Ao me ver melhorando, Emmett abriu seu sorriso brincalhão e beijou minha testa.

Eu abri mais um sorriso e fiquei na ponta dos pés para encostar meus lábios nos dele.

Ele envolveu minha cintura com suas mãos grandes, e me puxou mais para si, aprofundando o beijo.

Tenho ciência de que o que direi a seguir é totalmente clichê, mas foi o que aconteceu: pareceu-me que, de repente, não estávamos mais no meio de uma floresta de samambaias na chuvosa cidade de Forks; eu e Emmett fomos transportados para nosso próprio mundo, onde não existiam problemas, lobos, segredos, nada. Éramos só eu e Emmett, pura e simplesmente amando um ao outro.

Algum tempo depois (mas não tempo o _suficiente_), Emmett tirou delicadamente os lábios dos meus, e apoiou sua testa na minha, dizendo:

"Acho que eles já esperaram tempo demais."

Eu sorri e respondi:

"Odeio quando você tem razão."

Ele soltou sua característica gargalhada estrondosa, e me deu mais um beijo, esse mais rápido do que o anterior, porém.

Emmett pôs a mão em minha cintura, e eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, aspirando o aroma doce que vinha dele e me acalmei instantaneamente.

Eu sabia que com Emmett ali, tudo estaria bem.

E assim seria pelo resto da eternidade.

* * *

**N/A.: **o que acharam? Eu achei super fofa! Emmett e Rosalie são um casal tão fofoleto!!

E o Emmett é um dos meus Cullens favoritos!

**Vendo "Submit review" aqui em baixo? Clique e diga o que achou! Não mata ninguém!**


End file.
